The Awakening
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: A brief meeting between human and vampire...kindness and compassion will start a relationship of love and hate. Godric/OC ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: HI! This is my first time writing a fic for True Blood. I hope you like it; I just got fascinated with Godric's character and I felt like he should have someone. I dont know if Im going to keep this up. **_

**_I dont own anything except my OC and whatnot. Enjoy! R&R_**

* * *

_**Killing a vampire for the hell of it...**_

_I slowly made my way down to the basement, the backpack I was carrying slinging back and forth. Its rhythm almost like pendulum. I must be stupid, how could I ever be doing this? I pulled down my long, brown curls and slowly opened the last door. A sharp breeze hit me, sending chills down my spine. So cold, they must be keeping it to the vampire's temperature. I went in, the click of the lock making me jump ever so slightly. _

"_Who's there?" a male voice asked. Strength and power laced the male voice; he was ancient, I could feel it deep inside of me. Yet why didn't he fight if he was so old? I walked with a bigger stride, grabbing the back pack so I could zip it open._

"_Me," I answered showing myself to the vampire. He was young, looked to be my age perhaps. His hair was a mixture of light and dark brown. His eyes…his eyes were lovely. There were tribal tatoos on his arms, they seemed old. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I looked down, hoping to God that he didn't hear me. I zipped the bag open, pulling out a pair of TruBloods, both being AB-. "Here you need to feed." The male looked at me, his head tilted to side as if he was observing me. _

"_Why are you helping me?" he asked grabbing through to get the drinks. I watched as he took a sip and grimaced. Probably isn't warm enough, I had no time to warm it up. "Are you not scared of me?"_

"_No, why should I be?" I stated. "You live; you breathe the same air I do. People are scared of things they don't understand. I have no ill feelings towards any of your kind." There was a glint in his eye; shivers ran through my body at the sight to him._

"_Then why are you here, with the Fellowship, right now?" he asked his voice soft and sweet. I turned to look at the door and back at him. I sighed, pushing the other bottle of blood at him. _

"_My parents dragged me here. I can't leave them alone. They are the only thing I have left now." I muttered pulling up my hair. I looked up at him, seeing how he was staring at me, his face mysterious in so many ways. "You probably don't want to hear this." I made way to the door, my heart beating erratically. _

"_No, please stay. Your company is refreshing." The vampire stated making me stop and turn. He wanted to talk to me? "What is your name, if I may ask?" I leaned up against the wall, my head tilted back. _

"_Victoria, you?" I asked hearing the slight patter of footsteps above me. The male smiled, his bright white teeth flashing in the fluorescents. I smiled slightly in return, hoping to God that no one was coming down here. _

"_Godric." He answered drinking the last of the blood. I watched as he stood up, his sinewy muscles flexing. I could repress the shivers that ran through my small body. For someone of his statue, he was intimidating. "You're different from the other ones."_

"_I get that a lot." I muttered my grip tightening around the bag. Yet the way he looked at me, his eyes large and wide, made me think that he was talking about something else entirely. _

"_VICTORIA, WHERE ARE YOU?" a familiar voice yelled making me jump. It was James, my dad's little gopher of a boy. I could see Godric move closer to the fence, his eyes always on me. _

"_I've got to go." I muttered picking up my bag. I looked at Godric, who was smiling at me for some odd reason. "Bye, Godric. Hopefully we will meet again." I quickly made my way up to the door, ignoring the fact that part of me wanted to help him escape. As the door clicked shut I swear I could hear him saying something. _

_xXx_

_"Destroy them... all of them."_

_They're everywhere. So many vampires...their accents being that of the Deep South. I cowered over at the edge of the altar, my parents on the opposite side of the room. Oh god, they are going to die. Everyone is going to die. I spotted the exit about a foot away from me, the sign blinking like a beacon._

_"Don't move, Victoria." a familair voice whispered making me stop. I turned watching as Godric appeared, each movement of his predator-like. I tried to say something yet was instantly waved off. His finger went up to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I watched as the teenager scaled up the walls to the second level. _

_"Enough." he yelled power radiating from his young voice. I watched as all the vampires stopped; most about to take the lives of the people I knew. All eyes were on Godric, both vampire and human. "You came for me, I assume." It was almost taunting, as if he was scolding a young child. Some immediatly let go of the members, yet there was some that kept a hold on them. My eyes drifted to a male vampire, dressed in all black. He wore a cowboy hat, embrodiered with silver and gold thread. There was something about him that seemed dangerous more so than the other vampires. "Underling?" Godric stated noticing how he growled at the human before him._

_"Yes, sherif?" Sherif??? What did that mean? I watched as the scene before me played out, Godric offering peace to the Fellowship. He didn't want bloodshed. I didn't want people to die either; too many lives have been shed over the years. _

_"I will not negotiatie with sub humans!" Newman stated his voice raw with anger. For the first time I could see the madness he eminated and it was enlightening. Newman looked up at the tall, blond man beside him and scowled. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." The blond looked at Newman will disgust or some other emotion. I couldn't really tell. _

_" I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." A smirk appeared on his face for a breif second before returning to neutral. He was older than Jesus...oh my god, he has to be around 2000 years old. He zoomed down, grabbing Newman by the back of the neck. _

_"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he asked looking around. For a brief second he looked back to me, his eyes glistening at the sight of me. No one answered, hearts giving them the only answer they could go. Nobody would stand with the preacher, myself included. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." I grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. The fight was over, no one had died. "People, go home. Its over now." I gazed at everyone as they walked by; husbands and wifes being ushered out by friends. I looked up meeting Godric's gaze. _

_He saved us._

_As I walked out of the door and into the darkness, I felt something strange happen. A part of me felt strained, pulled away from someone...something. I realized right then that this wouldn't be the last time I saw Godric. _

_It was only the beginning. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I've taken to the habit of watching people. I know its strange, but after all that happened at the Church with the Fellowship...its given me some leeway on the people around me. I watched as my mother, a loving woman with short, curly, brown hair and large blue eyes, talks as if she hates the very thought of vampires in our world yet later that day states that she finds them to be very intriguing. Its the same with everyone I know...friends, family, everyone except myself. I watched and listened, noticing who all this hate evolved around. My father, being the man he is, can intimidate my mother into anything even this. All this hate is because of him and for once I pity him. They fear what they can't understand and its sad. Nobody has ever asked me about my opinions; I'm thankful for that now. If they had did, I would not have been able to lie. I'm glad that I helped Godric even thou the act was small._

_Godric..._

_I can't seem to get him out of my head. Everything about him...his hair, his eyes, the way he moved...its tuck inside my mind and it won't go away. His presence intrigued me from the beginning and I can't seem to find out why. I have to forget about him, its only right. Who would expect a vampire to care for a mere mortal? There were a few who were exempted from this thought; I could remember that male vampire, dark hair and brooding, protecting the blond female. I think Sookie was her name; I can't really remember. Yet it seemed only natural I should move on in my life, continue trying to keep living as much as possible. _

_"Hey, Vic! Victoria!" a female voice rang making me look up. Standing before me was a friend of mine, Jessica Bolt he name was, and she seemed agitated. I quickly russled up my art pad and shoved it into my bag. "Where were you? La-la land?" I rolled my eyes at her as I stood up._

_"I was thinking that's all." I slung my backpack on and made way towards the exit. I could see the moonlight now; the full moon shining with all its glory. I'm surprised that Jessica didn't already leave me; there were several incidents of her leaving me by myself while I was off doing something important. Its strange, I know that I still hang out with her, yet its what my parents want. Best just to follow along..._

_"Apparently." Jessica muttered as the hot night air hit us. Chills ran through my body, the chilled skin instantly growing warm. There was osmething else thought; something or someone was watching us. I stopped in the middle of my tracks, looking around. I was always right when it came to my gut. "Victoria, what's wrong?" she asked watching as I looked around. I could hear the fear in her voice, laced in that slight accent she had. _

_"Nothing, I'll see you later." Jessica nodded heading for her cheap Honda. I watched as she drove off, the blaring of Atreyu very much heard by the outside. My grip on my backpack tightened as I walked, the sidewalk cracked and ancient. Someone was watching me, I knew it to be true._

_"Whoever you are, leave me alone." I shouted stopping as a figure appeared in front of me. There was something about it that seemed familiar, the way it stood there, almost like a statue. _

_"I am sorry if you are frightened. I did not aim to do so." the fmailiar voice stated making me heart jump erratically._

_"Godric?" I muttered questioningly watching as he appeared under the street lights. He was dressed in a grey long-sleeved shirt; the sleeves up to his elbows. Similiar slacks were part of his wardrobe besides that he looked just the same as he did when I first met him. I mentally slapped myself; of course he would look the same...he was a damn vampire._

_"Good evening, Victoria." he muttered his voice raspy yet still powerful. More chills ran through my body, but I ignored them as he walked closer. The way he walked, it screamed 'danger, danger' but I wasn't afraid..well I wasn't afraid of him so to speak. I don't think he would hurt me even if he wanted to. I don't know how I Knew this, it just felt true. "You shouldn't be walking by yourself."_

_"I'm fine. Its not like I haven't been by myself in the dark before." I muttered my grip loosening as he stood byside me. I took a deep breath in; his scent capturing me. He smelt...I couldn't find the words to describe it. Its was different yt so unquie. I couldn't place it. _

_"I would feel better if you let me walk home with you." he muttered. I could feel myself walking beside him; I should be teeling him off for treating me this way. "There are people who would hurt you, Victoria." I snapped out of it; the feeling of euphoria leaving me like a tidal wave. Who would want to hurt me?? Why?? I could feel Godric's eyes on me as we walked in silence. The only sound piercing the air was that of cars and music. Loud, obnoxious music._

_"Why do you care?" I asked suddenly stopping. I watched as he turned around. His face adoring a look of confusion. "Why do you care if I get hurt? I'm human, a weakling compared to you. I die each day anyway." He flinted closer, the sudden exhale of air hitting me with his scent again._

_"You have intrigued me, Victoria. That rarely happens nowadays." he muttered twirling one of my curls aroudn his finger. "I would like to know you when I can. Is that so horrible?" he asked his voice soft yet still raspy. I shook my head; It wasn't horrible, but still something felt off. I looked down noticing a light spray of blood on his shirt. Seemed old, yet fresh at the same time. Something had happened to him, what though? It was better if I asked later. It didn't feel right, I barely knew him. _

_"I guess not." I muttered walking again. I needed to get a clear head and that wouldn't happen if I stayed here with him tonight. Silence enveloped us as we walked. Nobody had anything to say yet the confusion was still present within me. There would have to be answers but for tonight..this would be all I get. A familair set of lights appeared beckoning me home. I could see my mom and dad in the living room, talking as the tv displayed the evening news. "I'm home now." _

_'May I call on you sometime?" he asked his voice light and airy. I nodded, putting a small smile on. _

_"Of course." I gulped looking back to the view of my reclining parents. "Only when I'm alone." Godric nodded. He seemed to understand; I sighed out of relief. I stood shocked however, when he took my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly. Nobody ever did that, it was strange and romantic at the same time._

_"Good night, Victoria." I watched as he walked away, disappearing behind the curtain of bushes and night. I took a deep breath in realizing that I had been holding my breath the whole time. I took a clumsy step forward, making my way up the stairs. My life was becoming so strange, so different, and I don't know whether or not I wanted it to be that way. _


End file.
